


Velvet Glove

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's TSB Fills 2020 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domme Natasha Romanov, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sub Pepper Potts, Sub Tony Stark, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Off-days are far between for two members of the Avengers and their CEO wife, so they take advantage of them. Of course they do.Pepperony Kink Meme, "Pepper sits on Tony's  face."Natasha Romanov Bingo Fill, O4: "Pepper/Tony/Natasha"Tony Stark Bingo Fill, S3: "Laughter" - (card 3026)
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's TSB Fills 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603813
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71
Collections: Natasha Bingo, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Velvet Glove

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this ship and damn are they fun! Hope you'll enjoy the read!

If Natasha's breath hitches as she watches them, she makes sure neither of them can tell. She's sitting in her usual armchair in the corner of their room. Her legs are parted and she isn't wearing anything but a bodysuit, the crotch area unclasped from pretty much the start. She can't help it and she doesn't have to. 

She touches herself every time Pepper grinds down, goes faster and harder every time Tony's hands spasm around Pepper's hips, pants low and rough, every time Tony's muffled moans make Pepper keen with need as she sits on his face and he takes it. 

Every now and then Natasha gets a glimpse of Tony's tongue as he greedily licks into Pepper, a voracious kitten that's given his favorite meal. 

"Harder." Natasha's voice echoes through the room even though it's barely louder than a whisper. 

She can see the effect of the command on her lovers, how Pepper's eyes snap back open and how Tony's hips lift off the bed behind her. So eager to please, so easily readable, both of them.

Pepper starts pushing down on Tony's face harder, Tony's hands grip her thigh and hip more roughly and the noises they both make have Natasha slouching just a little more in her chair.  _ Fuck _ . She touches herself in time with Tony's groans, and Pepper's needy moans and she almost throws her head back the next time she hears the dirty, slurping noise Tony makes as he sucks on Pepper's clit. It's ridiculous how much that can make her go from naught to sixty so quickly. 

"That's it," Natasha hisses, trying to keep her own neediness out of her voice even though they know what they do to her too. "Make her feel it baby, lick her clean, take it all." 

Pepper bites her lip when Tony's efforts redouble and she can barely take a breath in before she's crying out again. Natasha can feel herself on the verge of coming as well, and she gets up. She gets up and walks to them. She positions herself right above Tony's head where it hangs just enough off the bed that it's comfortable for Pepper to ride his face like they've been doing for what feels like hours. She puts a hand in Pepper hair and yanks her forward, crashes their lips together before putting two fingers in the woman's mouth instead of her tongue. 

"Slick them up good, that's all the lube he's getting." Closer as she is, it's much easier to see how Tony's cock twitches on his stomach, wanton little thing. 

Pepper's tongue dances around her fingers, her mouth altogether parched for the feeling of Natasha's touched and drooling for what she knows she's going to do now. 

"Good girl," Natasha whispers in her ear when she pulls her fingers off, "Keep riding that face, baby." And as she says it, her other hand leaves her own clit to go and caress and tug on Tony's hair. It's all the encouragement he needs. 

She rounds the bed, grinding against her own hand once she's finally kneeling between Tony's parted legs on the other side of the bed. Natasha's never one to waste time. She isn't one for stating the obvious either. So the next thing she does is elbowing Tony's legs farther apart, exposing his hole to her greed, and he cries in Pepper's folds when she gets on with what she's on about now - she circles his hole roughly, spreading Pepper's saliva around the rim, scratching her nails on the puckered skin and loosening the tight muscles with well-placed pokes. 

"You two come whenever now," she whispers, her eyes dancing from where her fingers are slowly, slowly sinking into Tony, to the way both Pepper's back and Tony's chest heave with the breaths they can't fully take anymore. She's not far herself, she can feel it, the more she touches herself, the more her fingernails drag across her perineum on the way down, the more she struggles to keep her own pleasure quiet. 

They don't come all at once, not really. Tony starts spurting come all over his stomach before Pepper can reach down and pull at his hair to angle his face and finally lose it as she makes him take her final straw, makes him give her everything she needs, and it's the look they both give her, once Pepper sinks to the side with her legs under herself next to Tony, and Tony clumsily pulls himself up on his elbows. They looked fucked-out, blissed out, grateful and still greedy. Natasha's hands are still busy, one of them rubbing her clit while the fingers of the other are still pistoning inside Tony and he twitches and Pepper grins and Natasha's eyes roll back. 

" _ Fuck _ ." 

They're all sticky, and their breathing patterns are ridiculous, but Pepper's the first to laugh, post-coital bliss getting the best of her, and they join her, tiredly giggling, young always in this triad of theirs that's taken so long to establish and that's everything they've ever needed, no matter how much work goes into it every day. 

They stay tangled together across the bed for a long while after that. Today's an off-day for everyone, and that doesn't happen nearly enough for them to be in any rush to get back up. 

It's Tony who says it, quiet and awed, and the two women in his life hum their reciprocated declarations. 

"Love you."


End file.
